


a lovely day

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Laura is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lovely day

Laura stretched lazily, spreading herself further out in the grass. Sooraya was a short distance away, reading. Laura had tried to convince her to take off the veil, but Sooraya had laughed softly and patted her hand and opened her book.

Eventually, Laura said, “I really like you, you know.” Sooraya glanced up and said she liked Laura as well, and Laura added, “As more than a friend. It took me some time to figure it out because everyone says sex is a part of attraction. But even without that, I like you.”

Sooraya smiled and held out a hand. “I like you, too,” she admitted. Laura grabbed and held her hand. Nothing more needed to be said.

Eventually, they shuffled closer and cuddled. Sooraya was warm, and soft, and eventually Laura rested with her head in Sooraya’s lap.

That was when her mother poked her head out of the house and called out, “Honey! The cookies are done, if you and your friend want any!”

After cookies, Sarah had to go to the lab and left Laura with a hug and a kiss to the top of her head. Laura decided to take Sooraya for a walk through the park. They held hands as they strolled and Laura thought about how kind and good Sooraya was and it was sort of perfect.

* * *

"We really should wake her up," David whispered. "Class is gonna start in ten minutes."

Sooraya glared at him. “No. Look at her. She looks so happy.” Laura was relaxing for once, something she didn’t do often, even in sleep. “Whatever she’s dreaming about, let’s let her have it for a while longer.”


End file.
